This invention relates to an aluminum-halogen cell, particularly to a thin aluminum-halogen cell, which shows slight lowering in output voltage at initial electrical discharge when continuously discharged under a load, e.g. under a constant load, and can hold high output after shelved for a long period of time.
As aluminum-halogen cells, there have been known cells having a structure comprising an anode active material layer containing electrochemically active aluminum, an electrochemically inert collector, and a cathode active material layer containing a halogen simple body or a halogen compound between the anode active material layer and the collector. But these cells having such a structure lower their output after shelved for a long period of time or show very large lowering in output voltage at initial discharge when continuously discharged under a load, e.g. under a constant load, and thus it was very difficult to hold high output for a long period of time. Particularly when an anode active material layer and an electrolyte layer were made thinner, there was obtained no cell which can be used practically due to danger of internal short-circuit and possibility of remarkable lowering in output voltage in a short time at continuous discharge under a load, e.g. under a constant load.